1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of torque converters for automatic transmissions. The invention pertains particularly to a bypass clutch, which mechanically connects a turbine wheel and impeller wheel, bypassing a hydrokinetic connection between them, and releases the turbine and impeller, thereby reestablishing the hydrokinetic connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,330, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a torque converter assembly for use in an automatic transmission, a slipping bypass clutch for mechanically connecting the impeller and turbine of a torque converter, and a damper subassembly driven by the bypass clutch for reducing vibrations and noise in the torque converter assembly and to modulate torque oscillations due to operation of the bypass clutch. That patent describes use of a drive plate welded to an impeller cover and extending radially inward toward the axis of the torque converter, a piston plate slidably mounted on the hub of a turbine wheel adjacent the drive plate, a drive ring riveted to the piston plate and defining a system of axially directed spline teeth on the outer periphery of the ring. The radially inner surface of the drive plate is formed with spline teeth that are continually engaged with the splines of the drive ring to produce a drive connection between the piston plate and impeller cover.
When the torque converter bypass clutch is released, oscillation in the spline connection between the drive plate and drive ring produces unwanted noise.